Le jeu de la vérité
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Après une enquête de plusieurs jours Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Jenny et Castle se retrouvent chez Kate pour passer une soirée. Cette dernière s'annonçait des plus tranquilles jusqu'à ce que Jenny propose un jeu de la vérité...révélations en série...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le jeu de la vérité**_

_**Nouvel OS à placer dans la saison 3 après l'épisode 17. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC, mais j'ai eu cette idée à force de lire des fics en anglais où ce jeu revient souvent. Je trouvais ça sympa. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

Après une affaire qui avait duré plusieurs jours et nous avait mobilisé quasi constamment nous avions décidé avec les gars de nous accorder une soirée de repos. Je n'avais guère envie de me retrouver dans mon appartement seule. Pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Josh dont je n'avais parlé à personne, même pas à Lanie, l'idée d'être seule m'effrayait quelque peu. Ainsi, le plus innocemment du monde je suggérais alors que nous étions au commissariat :

_Les gars ça vous dit de faire quelque chose ce soir ?_

_Tu veux aller boire une bière dehors ? me demanda Espo._

_Non à vrai dire j'avais plus dans l'idée un petit apéritif à la maison avec vous tous, Lanie et Jenny. _

_Ca me va à moi. J'appelle Jenny pour savoir si elle est de la partie._

_Pareillement, je préviens Lanie. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord. _

_Castle, c'est bon pour vous aussi ?_

_Je suis tout à vous lieutenant me dit-il avec son air éternellement charmeur._

Je ne répondais même plus constamment à ses sous-entendus, ils étaient devenus notre moyen de communiquer depuis toutes ces années de partenariat. Je rangeais donc mes affaires sur mon bureau, il était 18h45.

_On se retrouve chez moi vers 20h30 alors ?_

_Ok tu veux qu'on apporte quoi ? interrogea Ryan._

_Ce que vous voulez, du vin, de quoi grignotter. Mais bon ne vous tracassez pas, je dois avoir quelques bricoles dans mes placards. _

_Ah vous avez autre chose que du bacon toufu cette fois-ci demanda Castle. _

_Le bacon je le garde uniquement pour vous Castle…_

_Trop aimable à vous lieutenant. _

_Bon alors à tout à l'heure. Je vous dépose Castle ?_

_Je peux prendre un taxi aussi vous savez._

_Non c'est bon, le détour n'est pas grand._

_Alors j'accepte volontiers._

_A toute les gars._

_A plus Beckett, dirent-ils parfaitement synchrones. _

Nous quittâmes le commissariat, rejoignant ma voiture qui était au parking. Une fois dans la voiture il me demanda :

_Doctor Motocycle Boy sera parmi nous ?_

C'était logique qu'il pose la question, après tout pour lui et les autres j'étais toujours avec Josh.

_Non je ne pense pas._

_Il est en service ?_

_Oui certainement._

Il n'insista pas, ce que j'appréciais particulièrement. Il masqua très mal un léger sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour savoir que Castle n'était pas le fan numéro un de Josh. La preuve il l'avait gratifié d'un surnom qui ne sonnait pas très positivement. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence relatif. J'arrêtais la voiture en bas de son immeuble :

_Bon à tout à l'heure lieutenant._

_A tout à l'heure Castle._

Je le laissais sortir de la voiture tranquillement et me remettais en route pour rejoindre mon appartement. Dans mon quartier je faisais quelques courses pour recevoir mes amis, craquant sur une grande boîte de bonbons. A l'appartement je déposais mes affaires et sortais de quoi constituer un apéritif improvisé : des biscuits, des chips à tremper, des petites tomates, je coupais du fromage que je venais d'acheter. Comme prévu j'avais une bouteille de blanc au frais. J'étais prête, je consultais ma montre il était à présent 19h45. J'avais le temps de prendre une douche. Si j'avais été seule je me serai prélassée dans un bain, mais attendant du monde je ne m'accordais pas ce luxe ce soir. Dans ma chambre je sortais une tenue adéquate nous étions entre amis, chez moi inutile de rester en pantalon de tailleur et chemise cintrée. Je sortais une tunique noire avec des strass et un jean gris un peu large. Je restais un moment sous la douche, me détendant sous la cascade d'eau. Je me lavais les cheveux que je séchais rapidement, n'apprêtant pas spécialement ma coiffure, laissant retomber mes cheveux naturellement.

Retournant dans ma cuisine et en attendant que mes invités débarquent je me faisais un café rapidement. Le café n'était pas conseillé le soir, mais vu les litres que je buvais depuis quelques années les effets secondaires et excitants étaient passés. Je disposais tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Quelques minutes après la sonnette retentit. J'allais ouvrir, les premiers arrivés étaient au nombre de quatre : Lanie, Jenny, Ryan et Espo.

_Salut, vous êtes synchros, entrez fis-je en m'effaçant pour leur laisser la place._

_En fait on est venus à quatre. Tiens c'est pour toi me dit Espo me tendant un sac._

Il y avait du vin, des biscuits apéritifs, un saladier contenant une mixture verte.

_Waouh sympa l'appart Beckett, fit Ryan._

_Merci._

_Hey girl ça me fait plaisir de te voir un peu en dehors de la morgue. _

_Moi aussi Lanie, une bonne soirée entre amis. Il ne manque plus que…_

Alors que j'allais prononcer son nom Castle fit son entrée, deux bouteilles de vin à la main ainsi que deux cartons de pizzas.

_Hellooo, fit-il._

Il était le seul avec Lanie à connaître mon appartement. Le laissant entrer je fermais la porte derrière lui, l'encourageant à déposer ses affaires dans la cuisine. Lui aussi c'était changé et portait un jean différent de celui de la journée et juste un pull en V violet avec des rayures blanches. Je remarquais tout de suite qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt en dessous, le pull assez fin pour qu'on remarque qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Mais que m'arrivait-il d'être aussi attentive à la tenue de mon partenaire. Je décidais de mettre ses pensées de côté et d'aller à mon tour à la cuisine entreposer les denrées amenées par Lanie, Espo, Ryan et Jenny.

_Asseyez-vous au salon pendant que je prépare tout ça. _

_Attends je t'aide ma belle fit Lanie. _

_Je m'occupe des boissons si vous voulez Beckett, proposa Castle._

_Oui volontiers. _

Je lui sortais un tire bouchon pour qu'il ouvre une des nombreuses bouteilles de vin. Pendant ce temps j'officiais en cuisine. Prenant le saladier dans le sac j'interrogeais Lanie :

_C'est Javier il a voulu faire un guacamole._

_Espo tu cuisines ? demandais-je quelque peu railleuse à mon collègue._

_Oui à mes heures quand j'ai un peu de temps. _

Lanie se tourna vers moi et me confia qu'il était très modeste, Javier son petit ami étant un fin cuisinier. J'étais ravie pour ma meilleure amie, de la voir si heureuse en compagnie de mon coéquipier et ami.

_Et Josh ?_

_Euh pas là._

_Pas là chez toi, pas là à New-York ?_

_Pas chez moi et je ne sais pas où il est._

_Kate… ?_

_Lanie…répétais-je sur le même ton._

_Don't Lanie me girl. _

Contrairement à Castle tout à l'heure dans la voiture, mon amie se fit plus insistante. 

_On est plus ensemble. _

_Quoi t'as rompu avec Motocycle boy ? dit-elle d'une voix aigüe._

_Lanie prends un mégaphone je crois qu'ils t'ont pas entendu dans les Hamptons._

J'exagérais, a priori les invités au salon n'avaient pas eu les oreilles trop avisées pour commenter cette nouvelle. Tant mieux je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur ce sujet là, surtout devant un certain écrivain.

_Depuis quand ?_

_Deux semaines après l'incident de la bombe._

_Quand tu lui as donné une autre chance._

_Mouais._

_T'as une drôle de manière de donner des chances toi, dis-moi._

_Ca ne marchait pas, fis-je voulant clôturer la conversation._

_Si tu le dis, mais ne crois pas que cette conversation est finie. On la reprendra un jour où on ne sera que toutes les deux._

_Bien Lanie, fis-je sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête._

Nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon, les bras chargés de plat. Je refaisais un voyage pour mettre les pizzas dans un grand plat. Elles étaient coupées en petits carrés, rendant le service plus facile. Nous trinquâmes tous, l'ambiance était résolument joviale et amicale. Après avoir un peu mangé nous étions partis dans des discussions, sur le mariage de Ryan et Jenny, la vie tout simplement. A un moment Espo lança une idée :

_Et si on faisait un jeu ?_

_Oui pourquoi pas. Une idée ?_

_En tout cas pas au poker. Entre Castle et toi je suis mort. _

Castle et moi échangeâmes un regard souriant, il est vrai qu'il avait des ressources en poker. De mon côté je me défendais. Tout cela me rappelait le début de notre partenariat où nous avions fait quelques parties, dont une mémorable un soir au commissariat après l'enquête. Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à nous, je n'en avais jamais parlé à Lanie.

_Pourquoi pas un jeu de la vérité suggéra Jenny._

Les autres parurent très enthousiastes à cette idée. De mon côté je n'étais pas spécialement friande, peu encline à faire des confidences. Mais devant l'approbation générale, je me rangeais à l'avis majoritaire.

_Alors qui se lance ? Jenny à toi vu que c'était ton idée ? demanda Lanie visiblement très amusée par ce jeu._

_Quel est le moment où avez dû prendre une décision difficile ? Commence Javier et après on fait le tour de table._

_Facile dit Espo, quand Ryan se faisait torturer par Lockwood et ses gus. J'aurai pu endurer la souffrance personnelle, mais voir mon pote souffrir c'était dur._

Javier tapa dans la main de son fidèle acolyte et ami, démontrant toute l'amitié qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. J'étais la suivante après Espo.

_Quand j'ai du tirer sur Dick Coonan le tueur professionnel engagé pour assassiner ma_ _mère avant de savoir qu'il lui avait ordonné, fis-je._

_Mais pourquoi as-tu du l'abattre ?_

_A cause de moi répondit Castle, il m'aurait tiré dessus sinon. _

Il était vraisemblablement toujours remué lui aussi par cette histoire. Cependant je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je regrettais cette décision alors je rajoutais :

_Si c'était à refaire je recommencerai sans hésitation. Bon à vous Castle._

_Quand j'ai du dire à ma mère et ma fille de quitter la ville au moment de la bombe sale._

Effectivement je me rappelais de son expression quand il était revenu au poste. Il m'avait confié s'être senti comme un monstre à cet instant. C'était au tour de Kévin.

_Quand Jenny et moi avons pris la décision d'avorter._

_Quant j'ai du t'annoncer que celui qui avait tué Jack Coonan était aussi le meurtrier de ta maman. Jenny il n'y a plus que toi, fit Lanie._

_Quand j'ai du avorter car le bébé n'aurait pas survécu._

_Bon si on passait à quelque chose de plus gai cette fois-ci suggéra Lanie. Votre première fois. A quel âge ?_

Je lançais des éclairs à Lanie, au bout de deux questions elle empruntait déjà ce genre de sujets.

_16 ans lors d'une colonie de vacances en Italie dit Castle._

J'en fus presque surprise, je l'imaginais plus précoce.

_14 ans fit Ryan, avec ma voisine de l'époque._

Jenny lui fit les gros yeux quelques minutes. Visiblement le couple n'avait pas encore abordé cette question de leur passé.

_17 ans dit Lanie, après le bal de promo._

_19 ans répondit Jenny, à l'université._

_18 ans avant d'aller à l'armée fit Javier._

Ils me regardaient tous, j'étais la dernière à répondre.

_14 ans et demi, avec mon petit ami de l'époque._

Je rougissais, je remarquais également le regard appuyé de Castle envers moi. Voilà un oignon de plus pour lui sur moi. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire devant les autres, il n'en avait pas besoin, je l'entendais tout aussi silencieux qu'il soit.

_Premier baiser entre Lanie et toi bro ? lança Ryan._

_Il y a quelques mois, après une affaire. On a bu un verre ensemble, je l'ai raccompagné et…_

_J'ai cédé à son charme finit Lanie toute rayonnante. Et toi Kévin, à quand ça remonte avec Jenny ?_

_Ca va faire deux ans, on s'était rencontrés dans un bar à une soirée avec des amis en commun et j'ai tout de suite craqué._

_J'étais plutôt timide, mais j'ai fondu pour ses beaux yeux bleus rajouta-t-elle. Et entre vous deux dit Jenny en nous désignant Castle et moi._

Nouvel échange de regard entre Castle et moi, je me mordais même imperceptiblement la lèvre à cet instant.

_Bébé je t'ai déjà dit que Castle et Beckett n'étaient pas ensemble._

Si Ryan avait fait un commentaire tout de suite, le regard de Lanie me bloqua allant de Castle et moi. Elle avait perçu l'œillade la connaissant le secret n'était plus.

_Kate spill it or I'm gonna smack you._

_On laisse ceci à Rook et Nikki tenta Castle._

Je lui étais reconnaissante de tout faire pour sauver les meubles. Pour une fois il n'agissait pas comme le gamin immature qu'il pouvait être.

_Pas à moi writer-boy…Kate…_

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la pièce, si une mouche était passée nous l'aurions entendu voler. Tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur Castle et moi. Notre petit secret n'était plus. C'était étrange, d'autant que nous n'avions jamais reparlé de ce baiser entre nous. J'avais tout fait pour éluder la question.

_Ok…finis-je par dire dans soupir. Quand les gars étaient retenus par Lockwood pour tromper le garde Castle et moi on s'est embrassés. _

_Quoi ça fait des mois que vous vous êtes bécotés et j'apprends ça seulement maintenant fit Lanie. Girl il va définitivement falloir qu'on ait une discussion toutes les deux. _

Je vis Esposito échanger un regard avec Ryan qui en disait long. Entre ma rupture avec Josh et le baiser avec Castle j'allais subir un réel interrogatoire par Lanie.

_Alors la chose qui vous rend le plus fier suggéra Castle._

Décidément il faisait tout pour éloigner la conversation du colis encore brûlant que nous venions d'avouer sous la force et la contrainte. Je devais lui reconnaître ceci, autant il était le premier à lancer des sous-entendus, mais lorsque j'étais mal à l'aise il était toujours adroit.

_Facile pour moi, ma fille elle est parfaite._

_Avoir demandé Jenny en mariage dit Kévin._

_Avoir fait médecine en venant d'un quartier défavorisé et issue d'une minorité ethnique._

Je connaissais assez bien l'histoire de Lanie pour savoir qu'elle en avait bavé à la fac et ce n'était qu'avec force et détermination qu'elle s'en était brillamment sortie, faisant taire les critiques par là même.

_Avoir été dans les forces spéciales pour servir mon pays dit Espo. _

_Mon père fis-je. _

Après ce nouveau tour de table, Castle resservit du vin et partit ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. Nous mangions tous un morceau pendant que je cherchais une nouvelle question. La boite de bonbons faisait le tour et avait visiblement beaucoup de succès. C'était à mon tour. Quelques minutes plus tard je lançais une nouvelle question :

_Votre plus grand défaut ?_

_Je suis un boudeur fit Ryan._

_Je confirme surtout le matin, rétorqua Jenny. Quant à moi je suis curieuse._

« On avait remarqué » pensais-je intérieurement.

_Je suis intransigeant dit Espo._

_Et moi maniaque fit Lanie._

_Pour ma part je suis bornée, répondis-je._

_Et moi pour finir je suis jaloux._

_Jaloux toi bro fit Espo, développe._

_Jaloux quand je vois la femme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre parce que je ne l'intéresse pas._

Bombe dans l'appartement, l'alcool déliait certainement les langues et débloquait les inhibitions. Il avait sorti cette phrase d'un coup et me regardant. J'essayais il avait dit « femme que j'aime » sans sembler douter la moindre seconde. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourrée en proposant cette soirée.

_Bon il se fait tard commenta Espo essayant de débloquer la situation, on va peut être rentrer. Je vais jouer les Sam ce soir car je n'ai bu que deux verres. _

_On va aider Kate à ranger d'abord. _

_Non c'est bon laissez il n'y a pas grand-chose._

_T'es sûre ma belle ?_

_Oui, oui c'est bon._

_Je vais vous aider moi lieutenant, fit Castle._

Il ne manquait plus que ça, j'appréhendais légèrement à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui. Lanie m'interrogea du regard anticipant ma crainte, mais je lui faisais signe qu'elle pouvait y aller.

_Merci en tout cas pour cette soirée me dit Jenny en m'embrassant._

_Mais avec plaisir, fis-je._

_Oui merci boss._

_Ma belle, je t'appelle me dit Lanie en me serrant dans ses bras. _

Je refermais la porte derrière eux et attendais quelques instants avant de retourner dans le salon. Je revenais dans la pièce commune, Castle était debout, semblait putatif et me tendait un nouveau verre de vin.

_Vous essayez de me rendre ivre Castle ?_

_Non lieutenant, je sais que vous tenez votre liqueur mieux que quiconque. J'étais juste d'humeur pour un dernier verre et j'ai pensé que…_

Il marqua une pause.

_Vous avez eu raison. Ne restez pas debout._

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur le canapé et je faisais pareil. Il prit la boite de bonbons et la mit entre nous. Nous piochions tour à tour dedans.

_Vous allez bien ? me demanda-t-il._

_Oui ça va, merci._

_Je peux vous poser une question lieutenant ?_

_Allez-y, je crois qu'on est partis pour ce soir._

_Pourquoi continue-t-on de se vouvoyer ?_

La question était rudement bonne je me l'étais posée parfois.

_Je pense que c'est par respect avant tout. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Oui par respect naturellement et aussi parce que cela nous permet de maintenir une distance convenable entre vous et moi. _

_Peut être oui. A moi maintenant, que vouliez-vous me dire après notre discussion avec Fallon au commissariat. Et ne me dites pas « je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer » ça n'a pas pris._

_Effectivement ce n'était pas du tout ça. J'allais vous inviter à boire un verre, à dîner. Ce jour là on a affronté la mort plusieurs fois ensemble et j'avais un regret ?_

_Lequel ?_

_Celui de cacher ce que je ressens pour vous._

Son honnêteté me désarçonnait. Si je n'étais pas assez prise de boisson pour ne pas avoir conscience de mes faits et gestes, l'alcool avait certainement abaissé mes barrières.

_Vous auriez du me proposer._

_Pourquoi ? Pour m'essuyer un nouveau refus alors que votre docteur motard débarquait. Je veux bien être fou mais pas à ce point là._

_Non parce que j'aurai dit oui Castle._

_Réellement._

_Oui._

_Mais vous m'aviez pourtant dit que vous laissiez une chance à votre couple quand il n'était pas parti pour Haïti._

_C'est vrai mais j'aurai accepté._

A présent c'est lui qui était sans voix. Nous replongeâmes notre main au même moment dans la boîte de bonbons et il y eut ce contact physique qui m'envoya un électrochoc. Alors que j'allais retirer ma main il se saisit de mon poignet et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écartait en disant :

_Excusez-moi Beckett, je n'aurai pas du. Je me suis égaré. On ne doit pas faire ça, vous êtes avec Josh et je vous respecte bien trop pour ça._

_Castle…_

_Non, non pardonnez-moi Beckett, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne recommencerai plus. J'ai perdu le contrôle._

_Castle… ?_

_Quoi ? me demanda-t-il tout paniqué._

_Je ne suis plus avec Josh alors on se calme. _

_What ? fit-il. Mais comment ça ?_

_Castle…_

_Oui._

_Pour une fois peux-tu juste te taire et m'embrasser._

Je n'eus pas à me répéter deux fois, il envoya valser la boite de bonbons par terre et se colla à moi m'emportant dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui que nous avions échangé sous couverture, seulement cette fois ce n'était pas une diversion. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi, de ce que je faisais et dans quoi je m'embarquais mais pour une fois j'avais décidé de baisser ma garde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite de l'OS, qui ne sera pas juste one shot, ni two shot mais three shot. J'envisage de faire une dernière partie avec une soirée Lanie/Kate comme je rêverai en voir une prochainement dans la série. Cette deuxième partie n'est finalement pas M, mais j'ai préféré l'écrire tout public pour éventuellement en faire une version M si j'ai ce type d'inspiration. Comme toujours je suis friand des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, ça fait avancer.**

Le baiser gagnait en intensité au fil des minutes, élevant à une vitesse incroyable mon rythme cardiaque, désordonnant complètement ma respiration. Je n'étais déjà plus capable de penser normalement, le contrôle n'était plus. Lorsque nous cessâmes par nécessité de reprendre de l'oxygène, nous respirions bruyamment, je ressentais presque une sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine, symbole de ce désir inassouvi qui se consumait en moi depuis trois années. Je l'attirais par le col de sa chemise forçant un nouveau baiser, mais il m'arrêta me disant :

_Que sommes-nous en train de faire ?_

_Ca me parait évident non ?_

_Oui…non…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, trouvant charmant qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots dans un moment comme celui-ci. Ce nouvel échange avait la teneur du précédent. Lors d'une nouvelle pause, alors que j'allais lui ôter son pull il me retint le poignet en disant :

_Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça va tout changer, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ça demain matin parce qu'on a un peu bu ce soir._

_Pour quelqu'un qui me met la pression depuis trois ans je te trouve bien hésitant. _

Je l'embrassais cette fois dans le cou, aspirant sa peau et surtout ne prenant pas cas de ses atermoiements. Je n'étais pas une grande spécialiste des discours, je préférais agir.

_Attends Kate, je veux que tu sois sûre. Car oui je te veux plus que tout, tu n'a pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Mais ce n'est pas juste une nuit que je veux, même si je sais que le sexe incroyable je veux plus. _

J'arrêtais de l'embrasser dans le cou, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir CETTE discussion maintenant, sur ce que nous sommes, ce que nous serons demain matin pour le moment j'avais simplement envie de profiter de l'instant présent _Carpe Diem _(profite du jour), proverbe latin auquel je rajouterai _Noctem que_ (et de la nuit aussi).

_Castle, ça va tout changer c'est certain. Mais on a croisé, frôlé et joué avec cette ligne dis-je en parcourant son torse de mon index depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste une nuit, même si pour le moment c'est ce que nous avons devant nous. Je n'ai pas envie tout de suite qu'on pose les grandes questions. Est-ce qu'on est ok comme ça ?_

_Si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas m'en réveiller._

_Ce n'est pas un rêve, maintenant make it real Rick. _

Cette fois-ci il avança en même temps que moi pour partager un baiser. Effet peut être de la petite parenthèse de conversation celui-ci était plus doux, nous prenions le temps de nous tester, nous goûter. Je cherchais ce qui le faisait gémir il entreprenait le même genre de recherche de son côté. Quand nous eûmes trouvé les points sensibles de l'autre, le baiser s'accéléra, devenant houleux, nos dents s'entrechoquaient, nous nous mordions respectivement la langue et la lèvre.

L'instant d'après des vêtements volaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Si retenue il y avait eu elle n'avait pas duré longtemps et nous étions face à l'évidence de notre désir de l'un pour l'autre. J'étais déjà dans un état second alors que nous n'avions rien fait de plus que de nous embrasser pour le moment. Je découvrais du bout de mes doigts son torse, étonnamment bien sculpté. Ils n'avaient pas les abdominaux saillants de Josh mais ses lignes étaient dessinées, sa peau douce, sa carrure imposante. Comment des chemises avaient-elles pu masquer ceci à mes yeux ces dernières années ? De son côté ses caresses étaient franches, il laissait derrière ses mains des sillons brulants sur ma peau claire et sa main partie je ressentais le manque de son toucher.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la fatigue eut raison de notre envie qui ne semblait pas tarir malgré les rounds successifs de plaisir. Nous avions visité mon appartement d'une manière tout à fait originale. Il était certain que je ne verrai plus le sol, le comptoir de la cuisine, la table du salon, les escaliers menant à ma chambre, le mur de la salle de bains, la salle de bains en elle-même de la même manière. Je pouvais aisément comprendre d'où venait cette assurance sans faille qu'il avait sur sa personne. Il n'avait pas dû souvent avoir de plaintes sur ses performances. J'avais quelque fois pensé à ce moment où nous céderions à cette attirance, je savais que ça serait électrique, explosif la réalité dépassait l'imaginaire. Nous nous étions comportés comme des affamés l'un de l'autre, des animaux.

J'émergeais au petit matin, l'ultime round avait eu lieu par terre dans ma chambre, et j'avais tiré le drap pour nous couvrir. Il dormait paisiblement, je décidais de ne pas le réveiller et sortais de la chambre en prenant un short et un top dans la salle de bains. Dans la cuisine, les séquences de la veille défilaient devant mes yeux et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je repérais mon téléphone sur la table basse du salon et voyait un certain nombre d'appels en absence et de messages écrits. Tous venaient de la même personne : Lanie. Le dernier message texte disait : « Girl, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir répondu hier soir. » Une bonne raison, je pensais effectivement en avoir une. Je me préparais un café en cherchant quoi répondre à ma meilleure amie. « Hey Lanie. Oui bonne raison j'avais. Bonne journée. Kate. » Cinq minutes après je recevais une réponse : « Soirée filles ce soir ? Tu étais occupée avec writer-boy ? ». Elle avait visé juste en même temps ce n'était pas trop difficile : « Ok pour ce soir. On se retrouve chez moi à 20h. Au passage Lanie c'est wirter-Man. » Souriant je reposais mon téléphone, m'imaginant aisément la tête de Lanie au moment où elle recevrait mon dernier message. J'entendis du bruit à l'étage signe qu'il émergeait. Quelques minutes plus tard il apparut en haut de l'escalier en tenue d'Adam, et descendit les marches. Alors qu'il ramassait de quoi s'habiller il me demanda

_Bonjour me fit-il. Bien dormi ?_

_Tu appelles dormir faire une nuit d'une heure et demi ?_

_Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre cette nuit._

_Non et je ne m'en plains toujours pas. _

_On remet ça ce soir si tu veux._

_Non ce soir je ne suis pas dispo._

_Un autre amant sur ta liste ?_

_Oui c'est ça tu m'as percé à jour…non je vois Lanie. Mais si on ne finit pas trop tard je peux toujours te biper ?_

_Ca me va. _

Il continua de se rhabiller tranquillement, pendant ce temps là je me refaisais un café et lui en préparais un.

_Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant une tasse._

_Ah merci._

Il m'embrassa, c'était notre premier baiser depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. J'avais un peu peur que les choses soient étranges entre nous, mais pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

_Tu viens au poste aujourd'hui ? _

_Oui, enfin à moins que tu ne me veuilles pas._

_Si, si. Mais si on pouvait garder ça pour nous._

_Bien sûr, pas de problème. Je vais rentrer au loft, me doucher, me changer et je te retrouve là-bas ?_

_Sounds good Castle. N'oublie pas mon café et mon beignet à la myrtille._

_Always me dit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois._

Il quittait mon appartement, je prenais la direction de la douche sortant des vêtements pour la journée. Il m'allait être difficile de garder mes mains tranquilles après les évènements de cette nuit. Quarante minutes plus tard j'étais lavée, habillée et maquillée. Je prenais mes clefs de voiture, glissais mon téléphone dans ma poche et fermais la porte de mon appartement. La journée s'annonçait longue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Troisième et dernier volet de ce shot. Je ne sais pas si je suis dans le vrai concernant cette soirée filles, j'ai fait parlé mon côté métrosexuel ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci en tout cas pour les retours. **_

J'étais arrivée au poste à 9h ce matin là, dix heures plus tard je refranchissais la porte de mon appartement. Il me restait une heure avant l'arrivée de Lanie. J'avais dans l'idée de faire un repas simple, des pates à la carbonara, le tout avec une bonne bouteille de vin. Il devait me rester un petit Chianti qui se marierait très bien. Je vérifiais ce détail avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains pour une douche. Trente minutes après j'en sortais, je troquais les vêtements de la journée contre une tenue plus adaptée un jean taille basse bleu et une chemise noire.

De retour à la cuisine je mettais de la musique pour accompagner la préparation du repas. D'hier soir il restait un peu de vin blanc que je terminais tout en cuisinant. Je repensais en souriant à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle affaire, donc nous avions rattrapé le retard sur la paperasse. Jamais une journée paperasse ne m'avait parue si plaisante. La sonnerie de mon interphone m'arracha à ma rêverie, Lanie était toujours d'une ponctualité sans faille notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de nos soirées filles. J'ouvrais la porte et la faisais rentrer, nous nous embrassions.

_Hey ma belle, deux soirées en deux jours ça fait bien longtemps. Tiens j'ai apporté le dessert me dit-elle, me confiant un sac contenant un litre de glace vanille noix de pécan et caramel – notre habituelle gourmandise._

Tout en allant vers la cuisine et rangeant la glace dans le congélateur je lui demandais :

_Alors ta journée ?_

_La routine en dehors du fait que j'ai reçu des messages de ma meilleure amie qui ont attisé ma curiosité._

_Ah bon ? fis-je souriant._

_Oui girl, ne fais pas l'innocente ça te va mal. Et toi ta journée ?_

_Pas de nouveaux cas mais intéressante. _

_Tu sais que tu ne vas pas te contenter de ce genre de réponse évasive. Je veux tout savoir, tous les détails. Au fait ça sent bon tu as fait quoi ?_

_Rien de bien compliqué des pâtes carbonara. Pour l'apéritif il reste un peu des pizzas d'hier soir ça te va. Tu veux boire quoi avec ? _

_Peu importe, tu vas prendre quoi ?_

_Je me sentais d'humeur pour une tequila sunrise, ça te va ?_

_Parfait._

_Alors c'est parti._

Je sortais tout le nécessaire pour préparer nos boissons de la tequila, du jus d'orange, de la grenadine ainsi que des grands verres pour recevoir le tout. Je versais d'abord la tequila, puis le jus d'orange pour finir par un trait de sirop de grenadine donnant une jolie couleur à la boisson. Les verres prêts je les posais sur le bar, Lanie les prit et alla les mettre au salon pendant que je sortais l'assiette contenant les restes de pizza d'hier soir. Une fois assise nous trinquâmes. Après une première gorgée de cocktail Lanie démarra son interrogatoire.

_Alors je crois que tu me dois une grosse mise à jour sur ta vie amoureuse girl. Commençons dans l'ordre, même si les évènements d'hier soir m'intéressent beaucoup. Ta rupture avec Motocycle Boy : quand, pourquoi, qui, comment ?_

_C'est tout ?_

_Oui pour le moment. Allez parle._

_Dis-moi sortir avec Javier t'a endurci au niveau des interrogatoires, c'est limite l'inquisition là._

_Et toi te taper ton écrivain a agrandi ton talent pour tourner autour du pot, spill it girl._

_Ok alors c'était il y a trois semaines suite à une nouvelle dispute. Un soir où j'étais allée au cinéma car il était en service il a fini sa garde plus tôt et voulait me faire une surprise, je n'étais pas là et du coup quand je suis rentrée il m'a reproché mon absence…_

_Vous vous êtes disputés pour ça ?_

_Non, suite à ça je lui ai dit que rien n'avait changé. Il n'est pas parti pour Haïti, mais n'était jamais là non plus. Alors qu'il ne me reproche pas de passer la soirée dehors, surtout qu'il était censé travailler. Mais ce qui ne lui a pas plu c'est que j'étais au ciné avec Castle. Du coup il m'a dit d'arrêter de me voiler la face, que je n'étais pas en couple avec lui qu'il était peut être celui qui partageait mon lit mais que je ne lui donnais pas accès au reste. Il attendait que je lui réponde mais…_

_Mais tu n'as rien dit car au fond il avait raison._

_Juste…ce n'était pas fair play de ma part. Donc il est parti me rendant le double de mes clés._

_Et depuis ?_

_Depuis plus rien, pas de nouvelle, pas de message ni de coup de fil. Je pense qu'il a tiré un trait sur cette relation. _

_Et toi ça va comment ?_

_Bien, sans me voiler la face c'était une relation facile qui ne m'a pas demandé trop d'engagement. J'appréciais Josh, mais je ne l'aimais pas. _

_Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec je peux te le dire, je ne l'aimais pas du tout moi. Un peu trop à rouler des mécaniques. Bon passons à la suite maintenant dit-elle en se frottant les mains._

Je souriais, elle était très enfantine. Cette soirée était très légère, et je décidais de ne pas batailler plus que nécessaire et de répondre aux questions de ma meilleure amie. J'aurai fait pareil si elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation. Je mangeais un morceau avant de lui dire :

_Tu veux savoir quoi ?_

_Avant d'atteindre le plus croustillant, raconte moi ce baiser diversion dont je n'ai appris l'existence qu'hier soir me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je te l'ai dit hier c'était pour tromper la vigilance du garde afin de pouvoir rentrer dans l'entrepôt où Ryan et Espo étaient retenus._

_Non, non ça c'est le contexte. Moi je veux des détails._

_Ok…dans la voiture j'avais dit à Castle que j'étais ouverte à toute idée même stupide. Il en avait évidemment une, celle de se faire passer pour un couple rentrant d'une soirée légèrement arrosée. Donc quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture, j'ai marché en titubant, la tête contre son épaule. Mais le garde s'est approché de nous, le regard méfiant, ne semblant pas croire une minute à notre numéro. Alors que j'allais poser ma main sur mon arme pour faire feu Castle s'en est emparé, a bloqué mon geste de manière plutôt ferme dirons-nous et il m'a attiré à lui en me tenant par l'arrière de la nuque et m'a embrassé._

_Et tu t'es laissée faire apparemment._

_J'ai été surprise réellement. Quand on s'est éloignés l'un de l'autre, j'étais complètement interdite, je respirais difficilement. Mais voyant du coin de l'œil que le garde avait ralenti son avancée vers nous j'ai décidé de continuer._

_Girl tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as embrassé en retour._

_Oui Lanie._

_Et alors ?_

_C'était une diversion, donc je gardais un œil ouvert sur le comportement du sbire. Mais j'ai du lutter car il m'a emporté dans son baiser. _

_Kate Beckett qui rend les armes en un baiser, il doit un être a damn good kisser ce writer-boy._

_He is Lanie, et je te rappelle c'est writer-man._

_Oui on reviendra à ça après… et alors ?_

_Alors on s'est embrassés plus profondément, il m'a fait tourner sur moi-même comme ça je pouvais mieux voir le garde, ses mains étaient partout sur moi les miennes dans ses cheveux, c'était…_

_On dirait que tu revis le moment, tu es toute rouge._

_C'était incroyable. J'ai plus ressenti dans ce baiser que lors de mes étreintes avec Josh._

_Pourtant tu avais laissé entendre que Motocycle Boy était plutôt doué. _

_On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les carottes Lanie…_

_Si tu le dis girl mais tu as intérêt à me donner tous les détails._

_De toute manière tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu tes informations alors…_

_C'est bien je vois que tu n'essaies pas de lutter. Serais-tu devenue raisonnable ?_

_On passe à table, j'ouvre une bouteille de vin et on parle de ça après ?_

_Ca me va._

Nous nous levâmes du canapé et j'allais à la cuisine mettre du feu sous les pâtes qui méritaient d'être réchauffées. Pendant ce temps là j'ouvrais le Chianti et en servais deux verres.

_C'était bien hier soir la petite soirée._

_Ouais super d'autant qu'on a appris plein de choses intéressantes… ça fait drôle de se retrouver comme ça. Mais de toi à moi je ne suis pas une inconditionnelle de Jenny me fit Lanie._

_Moi non plus ma belle, mais bon elle n'a pas un mauvais fond, temporisais-je._

Les pâtes étaient prêtes et réchauffées, je les servais dans des bols et mettais un jaune d'œuf au sommet. J'avais du parmesan au frais, je le mettais dans un ramequin avec une petite cuillère et on pourrait se servir. Je décidais de servir le repas sur la table basse dans la mesure où nous n'étions que deux. Lanie avait apporté les verres de vin. Alors que nous mangions elle continua son enquête.

_Et alors hier soir quand on est partis il s'est passé quoi ?_

_On a pris un nouveau verre de vin et on a continué à se poser des questions. _

_Du genre ?_

_Il m'a demandé pourquoi après tant d'années on continuait à se vouvoyer._

_Et alors tu as dit quoi ?_

_Moi j'ai répondu que c'était par respect lui a ajouté que c'était pour ériger une barrière entre nous._

_Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux hier le père Castle. Quand il a sorti qu'il était jaloux quand il voyait la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre, j'ai été scotchée._

_Moi aussi Lanie ! Tu sais ce que l'on dit : « in vino veritas… »._

_Bon continue…_

_Ensuite je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait voulu me dire après que Fallon nous ait parlé suite à la bombe sale. _

_Euh là j'ai loupé un épisode, tu peux me faire un topo vite fait._

_En réalité on était dans la salle de conférences avec les gars et le capitaine. On avait fait venir des bières et de la nourriture pour fêter notre réussite et Fallon a débarqué voulant nous parler en aparté à Castle et moi. On est sortis dans le couloir, il a échangé quelques mots avec nous. Quand il est parti, Castle s'est tourné vers moi et commençait une phrase. Il avait ce regard que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis quelques temps, charmeur et tentait visiblement une approche. Mais au dernier moment il s'est rétracté et m'a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il rentrait chez lui. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, mais après j'ai senti Josh s'approcher et analysé pourquoi il s'était effacé de cette manière._

_Que voulait-il te dire ?_

_Il voulait m'inviter à boire un verre, ou à dîner car il avait réalisé qu'on était passés trois fois près de la mort tous les deux en quelques jours et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir le regret de ne pas avoir éprouvé ce qu'il ressentait. _

_Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?_

_Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait du proposer car j'aurai probablement accepté. Ce à quoi il a rétorqué qu'il était fou mais pas au point de chercher à se prendre une nouvelle veste sachant que Josh arrivait. _

_Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup là._

_Sûr, mais honnêtement je pense que j'aurai accepté sa proposition. On a eu des moments tellement intenses durant cette affaire là. _

_Et après ?_

Je me mordais la lèvre et souriais. Je dis à Lanie :

_Finissons de manger._

_Ah chouette on arrive au croustillant…_

_Lanie…_

_Oh girl ça fait trois ans que j'attends que tu batifoles avec ton écrivain sexy alors j'ai le droit d'être impatiente._

_Qui te dit que j'ai batifolé ?_

_Kate ma chérie primo tu as des si petits yeux qu'on voit que tu as fait autre chose que dormir cette nuit, secundo tu sembles complètement différente et tertio tu l'appelles writer-man. Les preuves sont accablantes, tu en veux plus ?_

_Non ça ira je crois…_

_Bon dépêche toi de manger…_

J'obéissais mangeant tranquillement mes pâtes, sirotant un peu de vin de temps à autre. Lanie faisait pareil de son côté. Lorsque nous eûmes fini je ramenais les bols vides à la cuisine et revenais au salon avec la bouteille de vin, remplissant nos verres.

_Alors j'attends…_

_Suite au dernier échange il y a eu un silence. Nous étions un peu gênés sur le coup, donc on a eu le même réflexe de plonger nos mains dans la boîte de bonbons. On s'est frôlés et j'ai eu comme une décharge électrique. Quand j'ai croisé son regard j'y ai vu la même intensité qu'après notre premier baiser de diversion. J'ai voulu fuir, retirant ma main, mais il a serré mon poignet et m'a embrassé._

_Il savait que tu avais rompu avec Motocycle boy ?_

_Non pas encore._

_Audacieux le père Castle._

_Mais il a arrêté, s'excusant, disant qu'il s'était laissé emporter qu'on ne devait pas faire ça car j'étais avec Josh, qu'il me respectait trop pour me mettre dans ces conditions là. _

_On peut tout dire de lui mais c'est un gentleman. Mais continue ma belle, je sens que ça devient intéressant…_

_Il était complètement affolé, j'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il ne me laissait pas en placer une. Donc à un moment j'ai réussi à lui dire que Josh n'était plus dans le tableau._

_Et là il t'a sauté dessus ?_

_Non, il a voulu savoir pourquoi il ne semblait pas y croire._

_Tu lui as dit ?_

_Non, je lui ai juste ordonné de se taire et de m'embrasser._

_That's my girl !_

_On a eu un nouveau baiser torride qui m'a fait revivre celui de diversion mais en cent fois mieux. Puis il a arrêté, il était hésitant semblant craindre qu'on franchisse cette étape. _

_Adorable…_

_Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne comptais pas faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain matin, même si je ne suis pas prête pour démarrer une relation sérieuse tout de suite. _

_Et… ?_

_Lanie tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer ton inquisition._

_Oh si girl, je t'ai dit que je voulais tous les détails. Est-il aussi bon qu'il le pense ?_

_Meilleur…_

Elle ne dit rien mais fit un mouvement des mains m'incitant à continuer.

_Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'on l'a fait partout dans mon appartement à part dans le lit, que je n'ai jamais connu un tel amant dans ma vie, qu'il a repoussé toutes mes barrières ?_

_Oui ce genre de choses là…alors vous vous êtes comportés comme de vrais lapins on dirait. Je comprends un peu mieux ta tête. T'as dormi tout de même ?_

_Quelque chose comme une heure et demi, par terre dans ma chambre fis-je en rougissant._

_Ah girl je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Et depuis ?_

_Ce matin il est parti se doucher et se changer au loft, puis on s'est vus au commissariat._

_T'as réussi à tenir tes mains tranquilles._

_Devant les gars oui…fis-je esquissant un léger sourire._

_Kate tu en dis soit trop, soit pas assez._

_On a eu quelques temps morts dans la journée, mais c'était sympa._

_Abrège ma belle._

_On a dit bonjour à la salle des archives et à la salle de gym. _

_Katherine Beckett…_

_Oui Lanie Parish ?_

_Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça tu sais. Et tu le revois…. ?_

_Normalement ce soir, je lui ai dit que je le bipais après notre soirée._

_Tu n'as qu'à le faire sonner maintenant, on prendra le dessert avec lui._

_T'es sûre ?_

_Oui, maintenant que tu m'as tout raconté pas de problème._

Je prenais mon téléphone et décidais finalement de lui rédiger un message écrit : « Tu viens prendre le dessert avec Lanie et moi ? ». Alors que je le reposais il sonna, je laissais la réponse s'afficher « J'arrive ».

_Il arrive._

_Prends des vitamines ma belle, je parie que tu ne vas pas vraiment dormir cette nuit non plus et que vous allez nous refaire un marathon. Fais en sorte qu'il n'ait pas une attaque tout de même._

_Lanie…_

_Quoi je te mets juste en garde…_

Nous buvions notre vin tranquillement, elle me parla de sa relation avec Espo. Ils vivaient désormais plus ou moins ensemble, même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'emménagement officiel. Elle semblait totalement comblée et j'en étais totalement ravie pour elle. Quinze minutes après l'envoi du texto il sonnait à la porte. J'ouvrais la porte l'invitant à entrer.

_Tu as fait vite._

_Toujours quand c'est pour toi…_

_Ne t'avise pas à faire tout à cette vitesse ce soir lui dis-je traçant une ligne imaginaire à travers sa chemise._

Il sourit et me tendit un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait derrière son dos.

_Tiens c'est pour toi. Je sais qu'on a dit pas de relation sérieuse pour le moment, mais quand je les ai vues j'ai pensé à toi._

_Merci. _

J'effleurais ses lèvres dans un sourire et l'invitais à rentrer d'avantage dans l'appartement, Lanie étant toujours au salon. Alors que je m'occupais de mettre les fleurs dans un vase je les entendis au salon :

_Docteur Parish, c'est toujours un plaisir._

_Salut Castle. _

Puis ils vinrent tous les deux vers moi. Je sortais des coupelles pour servir la glace et en préparait trois. Nous allâmes tous au salon savourer la glace. Le dessert terminé nous discutâmes quelque peu tous les trois. Même si Lanie était au courant je n'avais pas trop de gestes envers lui, ayant peur de ne pas savoir me retenir si on commençait. Alors je jouais nerveusement avec mon bracelet en tissu. Quand Lanie eut finit son verre elle nous annonça qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, retrouver Javier notre collègue et ami et accessoirement nous laisser. Nous la raccompagnâmes à la porte, la saluant tour à tour. Lorsque je refermais la porte je sentis qu'il était derrière moi, il me dit à l'oreille :

_On ne l'a pas fait hier dans l'entrée._

Sans même attendre une réponse de ma part, il me retourna et me plaqua contre la porte et me ravageait de baiser brûlants et exigeants. Je me laissais emporter sans résister dans cette nouvelle vague de plaisir.

_**POV Lanie**_

J'avais passé une excellente soirée avec ma meilleure amie qui avait enfin décidé de regarder ce qui était évident pour nous tous depuis trois ans. Alors que je quittais son appartement j'entendis un bruit contre la porte. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être voyante pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler derrière. Ces deux là n'avaient pas traîné depuis mon départ, j'avais senti qu'ils se retenaient de par ma présence. Je ralentis le pas souriant et perçut un gémissement que j'attribuais à Kate. Définitivement c'était l'amie que j'avais connu à la fac, avant qu'elle ne soit ravagée par le meurtre de sa mère une fille joyeuse, spontanée, qui mordait la vie de toutes ses dents. J'étais ravie de constater ce changement dans sa vie et sentait que désormais elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie qui la rendrait heureuse.


End file.
